


Golden boy

by whoopwhoo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Veela Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopwhoo/pseuds/whoopwhoo
Summary: Even's time at Hogwarts is rudely interrupted by the most beautiful boy he has ever laid eyes upon and he loves it.Isak's a veela and he's enjoying it especially now all his mates have transferred and he's captured the attentions of tall ravenclaw second year.





	1. The beginning

The train was alive with the rumours of new witches and wizards from the north, stories of tall foreign boys fluttered through the corridor flung in a delicate game between fourth year girls, who all claimed they were located in the first, last and secret middle carriage which they knew because their mother, brother, father had organized the portkey. This new fuel burned ferociously for an hour before the gossip resumed it’s normal flow through Potter, Granger and Weasley offspring that crashed through the school almost as subtly as their parents. 

Even, let the interesting parts slip though the carriage window into his own far more mature seventh year conversation that had recently trapsed through the politics of wizard-muggle relations; dipped into deep fear of their exams and swam happily round their estimates of how many husbands their classmate Avery Vane would get through before they realised she was poisoning them. The hogwarts express run steadily along its tracks. The familiar rhythm blossomed a strange feeling that loomed over them all as they passed valleys and viaducts they’d known since they were eleven when they’d gazed starry-eyed at them for the first time.

He fiddled idly with his phone as the sun set broke through ancient mountains cutting shadows into the train. The phone had on it’s first day made him immensely popular with those that grew up within the web of the wizarding world, awestruck at the muggle toy that could simultaneously sling birds a wooden towers and play entire stories across its screen. Mind, it wasn’t until his third year that Professor Patel, the Muggle-Studies teacher, had shown him a charm that could keep it charged and allowed him limited use of a precious corner. Here he could briefly connect him with his mother, who, despite his reassurances refused to purchase a magic owl.

The sky had rested at a warm deep blue by the time they pulled into the familiar station crammed with pupils rushing messily to group up and head to the carriages, while prefects herded first years against the tide of the crowd. Even thanked his height which let him spot that the place his group would usually wait out the mania and take the last carriages up was still unoccupied. He muscled his across to a bench just off the main path waiting for Mikael who’d gone to judge, their groups token prefect, Yousef’s claim that he was ‘actually really good with kids’. 

“Hi,” an unfamiliar voice spoke behind him.

He turned to see a teenager, far older than eleven yet clothed in first year robes, standing looking substantially lost but unnervingly confident - at least for a first year. 

“Jonas,” The boy introduced holding his hand out to Even, who took it raising a eyebrow in return, “I’m new… uh... they told us to take the carriages to the school with the rest of the kids and wait outside the main hall for sorting or something,” 

“Oh” That explains the lack of house clothing and Jonas’ accent, “The foreign kids right? I’m Even.”

Jonas signalled to a group of three boys near him, to come over, all wearing the same houseless uniform. Even glanced at the group only for his eyes to fix on the last one. A tall boy his face glowing and crowned in perfect soft golden curls with blazing green eyes each alive with equally perfect golden fickers. He moved beautifully and all the sound and rush seemed to swirl around him not daring to brush past his arms or legs as they graced the world with - 

“Gutter, this is Even” Jonas started, “ And Even, my boys, Mahdi, Magnus and Isak.” 

They each shook his hand, seeming unbothered by Even’s unfaltering gaze on Isak.

“Isak, not Isaac,” was added as the angel boy held his hand - soft and firm and gentle.

Jonas laughed as Isak released himself from Even’s hand.

“Isak’s a veela,” He offered, which made Isak frown

“A quarter, you can’t get male Veelas anyway.” 

By the time Even had prized his mind away from the part Veela he had somehow offered to take them up in the carriages and direct them to wherever it was they were meant to wait. As they travelled he learnt that the boys had all come from a scandinavian school set up following the war thanks a waning trust in the Durmstrang institute and it's infamous line of headmasters. The school was new and small and consequently didn't yet have any qualified NEWT professors so all the students applied for either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons. 

Even’s eyes fell back onto Isak. The boy laughed easily with his friends as the carriage rocked the up to the school and the sound danced in moonlight drops through Evens mind. The veela boy sat with his legs open and his hands resting purposefully by his side, every time he smiled Even glimpsed his straight, white, perfect teeth. It was an effort not to look at the boy. Even fingers fiddled over the volume buttons on his phone in his pocket trying to focus on the clicking and on the conversation. The school had had veela blood before Bill Weasley's three children had all passed through here, and still, there photographs were nothing compared with the boy sitting opposite him. 

By the time they made it to the castle, Even felt a little more in control of his eyes.

“Vilde, thinks she’ll be in Griffindor,” Magnus informed them “It would be so sweet if we ended up together.” 

“Aww you guys are so cute,” Jonas cooed making Magnus pout dramatically and other two boys laugh

“Even,” Isak asked nudging his knee a little “what house are you in?”

Even coughed “um - Ravenclaw” trying an failing to look directly at Isak without getting trapped. 

“So you're smart then?” Isak inquired warmly

And Even replied affirmatively a little too quickly

 

“Isak, you need to chill with the veela stuff, you're killing the guy.” 

Even felt his mind cool at Jonas' words and sat back in his seat. 

“I'm not great at controlling it, I was excited” Isak apologised and Even nodded a little dazed. The carriage was silent for a while, but soon came to a stop so Even could start talking leading the up the steps towards the great hall. 

They found another group of students at the top of the stairs that they boys recognised, and Even was introduced quickly to Vilde, Eva, Noora and Sana as their Ravenclaw friend and informed matter of factly by Vilde that Sana would definitely be there to and Noora as well. Vilde who he assumed was the same one Magnus preached about seemed to know more about the houses then the founders themselves who likely never considered which were suited romantically and houses could be predicted by one's date of birth and the star movements at the time. Thinking on it Vilde would be enthralled by divination.

He said his goodbyes and slipped through the main doors not without catching Isak's enchanting smirk, it would have been hard to miss.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read me struggle through many difficult and probably misguided decisions as I attempt the controversial task of sorting characters that everyone has their own attachments to into houses that everyone has their own attachments to.

Walking into the great hall always seemed, to Even, like walking into a different atmosphere. The air you breathed in their was different, as if laced with magic, it probably was. The stones under his feet each had their own feeling and history, like in old Muggle castles where a mason would carve his own signature into rocks, Hogwarts - each part of it - was full of the magic of the four founders. 

The great hall was by far the most magnificent part of the castle, it was something that left even kids from old wizarding families in awe when they first stepped through the huge oak doors. The effect was ten-fold for Even, whose first contact with magic had been the owl waiting proudly on the top of his mother's new B&Q bird feeder with an extravagantly hand written letter tied to it's claw.  
The wizarding world, like Even, had a flair for the dramatic. An email would probably not have had the right impact. 

The hall was buzzing with it's usually start of the year excitement which echoed beautifully under the arch of the ceiling that disappeared into the mist of a starry sky. 

The Ravenclaw table full of familiar faces reminded him that he was meant to wait for Mikeal and take a carriage up together. “Shit”.

Even claimed a spot closer to the front then usual - since everyone had moved to make room for the first years and the seventh years, last year's seventh years, had left. As well as the fact he'd met most of the transfer kids and they could sit by someone they knew. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Sonja.

“Hi Even.” She slipped into the seat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder purposefully.  
“You didn't talk to me during the holidays,” she told him.

“I wasn't feeling -” 

“I know,” Sonja's hand shifted onto his thigh and she moved a little closer. “I spoke to your Mum, she worries about you,”. 

To her credit Sonja genuinely did care about him, she was nice, and their relationship was comfortable but that didn't mean Even wasn't glad for the alone time he's got over the summer.

“You spoke to my mum?”

“Got an email and everything,” Sonja joked, “She's very nice. I told you I'd like to meet her.”

This had been the subject of more than one argument last year, Sonja had been a friend since the first year. She was born in the wizarding world and offered Even a lot of help, he'd asked her out in fourth year and told her about his bipolar, which she's taken in her stride, she wanted to be a medi-witch eventually and had taken time to research Even's illness until she new more about it then Even's own therapist whose time, according to Sonja, was probably spread between more patients than was safe - all from an article in 'a well respected wizarding journal’ on Muggle healthcare. 

Sonja sat closer to him as her friends joined around and the world returned to a somewhat comfortable pace as they talked about their summers. By now the teachers table was almost full , the ceiling had glowed into an impressive crimson cloud the room had stilled in the anticipation of the sorting ceremony. All minds drawn filled with speculation at who was to come through and fill the places at the start of their tables. One of Sonja’s friends was currently describing her “absolutely adorable” younger sister, whose tutor was supposedly “so impressed by her flawless wand skill that she would undoubtable be the next to fill Ravenclaw ranks.”. Even silently noted that he hadn’t even known wands existed and he’d still be sorted here, and besides he personally felt, with a shadow of guilt, that he’d rather Isak was sorted with them.

“Even, you came up with the transfer students didn’t you?” The same girl prompted eagerly. But was interrupted thankfully when the doors opened once more to reveal the prefects and the rest of his friends and current saviours, who bundled messily, to the displeasure of Headmistress McGonagall over to their tables. 

Mikael sat on the other side of him with the rest of the boys, who jokingly proclaimed their absolute betrayal by Even leaving them to hang with the new kids. As Sonja earnest defended his apparent noble efforts to assist people that could actually be feeling really nervous. Even jabbed Mikeal hard when he sniggered.

After a few minutes the doors were opened again and the hall went quiet. A parade of first years lead by Professor Longbottom swarmed in faces full of wonder. They were tailed by Isak and his friends, whose appearance began a new wave of whispers that crashed in girlish giggles at the headmistress’ disapproving expression. It would seem that Isak had an effect on more than just Even, the girls around him equally as captured as he had been with the boy. Although their excitement mostly manifested itself in squeals rather that the wordless gaping Even's had. 

As Isak passed him with a whispered 'hi’ and a wink. Even felt breath he'd been holding release. 

The crowd were arranged by Professor Longbottom’s over friendly and endless confusion until the crowd had shaped into somewhat neater confusion and the Headmistress stood to say a few words: “Welcome, once again students to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. This year - as you have likely noticed - we are joined, not only by our first years, but also by several students joining the Sixth year from their own School in Norway. I trust that all of you will make them as welcome as you would our first years and will utilize the opportunity to learn from other wizarding cultures,” She spoke in a noble and strong voice that fitted the woman well, she continued with a fond smile to say “Let the sorting begin.”.

As the body of first years was whittled away it became evident that Isak and his friends would be sorted last. Once the few first any in their group new were sorted, all that was left was to speculate every possible detail about the new fifth years. 

“Why do you think they’re here?” one girl asked

“I heard their school was shut down!” was whispered back excitedly

“What about the blond one? He’s gorgeous,”

“He’s probably part-veela like that Louis Weasley in my sister’s year”

Even deeply loathed gossip, almost as passionately as he hated the transformers trilogy and starting new meds, especially after it had stung him quite viciously in his last years of junior school as it seems manic episodes and magic are not the best mix generally. However it seemed the subject of a new Veela at the school was not only fascinating to the suggestible divination crowd, and that he also would have to deal with his own friends trying to convince him of the most extravagant lies possible after he innocently - bless his muggle-born soul - what a veela actually was. These included gems such as: “They can make you cum just with their eyes” from Elias and “They reproduce by stealing babies and feeding them their own hair!” Thank you Mutta.

Despite their chatter the hall actually did quieten down again went the first of the new fifth years perched uncomfortably on the first year stool and was sorted into Gryffindor, the first Even recognised was Sana, who despite Vilde’s well researched opinion was sorted into Hufflepuff, girl removed herself from the stool with a shrug and strode past a bewildered Vilde and took her seat underneath a yellow banner. 

He watched the rest of Isak’s friends sorted each looking very out of place on the first year’s stool Chris and Magnus were sorted with Sana; Jonas and Mahdi went to Ravenclaw; Noora and Vilde both ended up in Gryffinclaw and Eva went to Slytherin which left Isak the last to be sorted.

“Isak Valterstan”

Even, despite his lack of faith in Vilde’s predictions had a hope she might be right on this one, after all she said he’d done well at school and he looked clever enough (although Even knew he looked noble and friendly and confident enough to end up in any house). 

Isak’s sorting wasn’t quick, the hat, when put on his head seemed to wriggle itself into a more comfortable position before it begun it’s usual musings. Even noted how Isak’s leg tensed a little as the hat begun his eyes flickering up towards the brim. It seem to take much longer than anyone else’s had, however it may have been more to do with how invested Even had become with the result.

The hat finally made his decision 

“Slytherin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of thank you for reading this far, since if I have any understanding of this website these notes will fall after two WHOLE chapters.
> 
> Secondly please message me on my tumblr (https://-lostinthemaze-.tumblr.com/) to ask me questions and to suggest filler scenes because despite having somewhat of a plot laid out, I'm also doing my exams which is sending my mind into a state of exponential decay (maths!) and I have very little planed.  
> Also message me - or comment - about whether or not the penetrators should be involved at all? I get that lot's of people fell very very strongly about them. I have a bit of a soft spot for Chris (yes, hate me) but after all I am writing this for you, the consumer so your opinions are highly valued. 
> 
> Much Love Nora Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even talks to Isak again and this time definitely will not embarrass himself

The sides of Even’s four poster bed were plastered in muggle film and music posters to the fascination of most of his dorm. A side from him there was only one other wizard with muggle origins in his dorm, Andrew Deary, who at the most had one muggle parent and a passionate support of Tottenham Hotspurs. They hadn’t really talked very much.

Even was lying under it comfortably, the dorm room was empty with everyone else down in the common room celebrating the start of their last year together. He picked up his phone again flicking through websites barely looking at the screen. Over the last few days Even had barely spoken to any of the boys from the carriage, he’d said hi, in passing, to Jonas and Madhi; but Isak seemed to be very occupied with the attention of the entire school, half the girls being in love with him and following him around like maniacs and the half of the boys loathing him just to set the balance straight. Even must have seen at least three girls ask him out just from the brief glances he’d had in the corridor.

He tried to type something back to his mum, but everything just felt very dry. Even dropped his phone back into the draw, the battery was low again anyway. Surely It can’t be that hard to have brought some kind of plugs into the dorms, he could have brought his laptop and watched some movies, but it was to old to survive more than half an hour unplugged. 

The dorm door opened and Mutta stepped in,

“Sonja wants to know if you’re coming down?”

Even stood up groaning nearly hitting head on the top of the bed.

“Shit,” 

“Dude, it’s like three days into the year,” Mutta joked stepping round to his own bed in the corner, “How are you gonna make it the whole year,”

Mutta grabbed something from the bottom draw of his side table and grinned up at Even, before making to leaving as quickly as he’d come in

“Come out to the lake later, yeah?”

Even stood and followed the rest of the noise down the side stairs, a side from the usual seventh years a few cocky younger kids filled the room completely, it was always busy like this at the start and end of the year but usually he wasn’t required to be a part of the conversation. Sonja tackled him with a kiss almost as soon as he’d got down stairs, she swung her arms around him and lead him round to a window. 

“Are you feeling okay?” She asked leaning her head back into him, the window had little stone ledges that someone had scattered pillows over. Sonja had pulled herself up onto it so she was almost level with him. Even leaned in to kiss her but she dodged it her hands still round his waist. 

“Even!” She laughed “I’m serious, I worry you know,”

Even rolled his eyes melodramatically.

“Shut up!” 

“I didn’t say anything?” Even replied and then said “I’m fine Sonja,” 

He pulled himself up next to her and leaned back against the windows, listening to Sonja tell him about her friends sister in the first year who’d ended up in Gryffindor and about how much she hated her arithmancy teacher “She knows, I swear, that I left my essay till the last week,” talking to Sonja was easy, it had been their whole relationship, it was perfect. He told her about his slightly less academic astrology, which lead to him promising to prove that Brian Cox knew everything if not more than their astrology professor.

“What about the new sixth years though?” She asked, “You know Jonas, Madhi and Isak from the carriage right?”

“Yeah, a little, but everyone knows about Isak now.”

Sonja laughed, “I guess so, Lucy asked me if you think he’s single and-” Even snorted and She smacked him lightly, “No, she’s been pestering me to ask you for ages,”

“I honestly have no Idea,” Even said he looked back up at the little carvings at the top of the window.

“You know he’s part-veela though?” She coaxed, her hand rested on his thigh.

“It’d be hard to miss,”. 

Sonja laughed, “It would, do you actually know anything about Veela’s, I don’t remember anything at school,” Sonja thought for a bit her drawing circles on his hand.

“They’re like Sirens I think, you have them don’t you?” She inquired

Even feigned a shocked face “What! Do I need to get tested? Are they dangerous?” he Joked and Sonja slapped him again. 

“Shut up” She giggled, “I feel bad for you and your muggle knowledge.” She leaned back next to him smiling. She was pretty with soft blond hair, her eyes usually always smiling. She could probably have any boy she wanted - but she liked Even and he was glad.

“The boys think it’s hilarious,” 

Sonja seemed to take this as an issue of genuine concern as she took to stroking his hair the way she did and trying get him to admit his hurt, and telling him he shouldn’t let them tease him while he tried to reassure her it was a joke. This was generally how their arguments would start, someone would say something and Sonja would get offended on his behalf. Last year, Mikael may have pushed it a bit far, and Sonja didn’t talk to him for a week when he’d laughed at her. This time though he excuse himself and told Sonja she should talk to her friends a bit, added that he didn’t want them to think he was stealing her and that seemed to be accepted.

He helped her of the seat, and looked around to see if he could see his friends around, they weren’t there - must’ve left early to avoid having to sneak out the dormitory as well as the castle. Even headed out of the tower to find them.

The corridor’s were almost empty as he headed down the stairs of the tower, most people spent the evenings after tea in the common rooms and any teachers you ran into were most likely to escort you there anyway. After seven years with the friends he’d had, Even pretty much knew how to avoid them, he managed all the way down to the first floor, creeping down side stair cases and listening to footsteps echo through corridors and doorways past avoiding the couple of paintings that would yell and alarm. Even had never quite got used to that.

He stepped out onto the first floor corridor a little to confidently, and was forced into performing an impressive maneuver back ducking around the next corner and behind the library door. 

He listened to the footsteps as they drew closer and thought it was probably a better idea to duck in between some of the rows of books just incase it was late enough that the librarian had left but she’d left the door open so it was more than likely she was coming back. Even found a nice seat just out of sight of the door and the office. 

When Even had first come here he’d spent ages burrowing into every book on the magical world he had found, he supposed he must’ve been a ravenclaw for something. He learn of all these stories and spells like he was in some strange futuristic lord of the rings world. Now he ran his fingers along the edge of the old book shelf feeling gilded letters and symbols as he bumped over them. His seat was comfortable and he figured that since Sonja thought he was with his friends and his friends thought he was with Sonja he could probably get away with staying here for a while. He checked his watch as well it was too late surely for Madam Pince to be coming back, it seemed an unlikely blessing but he took it. 

He searched the section on magical creatures with his wand light for a book with something about Veelas in it, he may as well just find out. He spread a wide but relatively thin blue book, that seemed devoted to the subject over on of the desks by the back wall, it’s was full of paintings and the writer seemed to be more caught up in describing every possible movement that the made during his observation than noting down any actual facts but it had a few littered between watercolours.

“You could have just asked you know” A voice from behind Even startled him jerking his hand nearly making him tear the bottom of the page.  
Isak was laughed when Even turned around flustered to check who it was. His face lit up again and Even felt like he was seeing him for the first time again. This time though he was just wearing a slytherin tie loosely round his neck and a white shirt rolled up to just below his elbows. Even took in the top two buttons that were undone and managed to remember exactly where he was before his eyes fell anywhere lower that Isak’s shirt. 

“Fuck,” Even exclaimed remembering the ripped book and exactly what he’d been reading, “Fuck. Sorry this probably looks really bad.”

Isak smiled gestured to Even’s own tie, “You’re a Ravenclaw, that’s what you do.”

Isak looked behind Even at the book, “You are pretty jumpy though.”. Even, listen as Isak muttered under his breath and turned his head to see the book sew itself back together, Isak giving a satisfied hum stepped back to lean against the wall and the moonlight from the window settled comfortably in his curls-

“Wandless magic, pretty impressive.” Even said

Isak raised his eyebrows “Haven’t you been doing research, it comes with the hair.” he gestured loosely to himself. “Told you, you should have asked me.”

“I feel like those girls who follow you around would have ripped my legs off,” 

Even had meant it as a joked but he felt it come off his tongue a little bitterer than he’d intended, he was about to apologise as Isak seemed to take slowly, but he replied before he god the chance.

“Didn’t think you were one of the ones it bothered?” Isak shifted again to face him, standing up straighter against the wall, he was holding his cloak in his hand and he pulled it up over his arm to stop it slipping. “I don’t exactly ask for it you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Even said quickly “I didn’t mean it to come out-” but Isak was smiling again and shaking his head. 

“That’s what I told Madam Pince, that I needed a break and her library was so nice and calming,” Isak added

“She knows you’re here?”

“Yeah, powers of persuasion, with the hair and the magic, living the life.” 

Even gasped “And she gave me detention for scuffing a book,” 

Isak laughed again which made Even smile. Even asked him about his life in hogwarts aside from his growing army of fans; Isak told him about Eva who still definitely had a crush on Jonas despite them having a more than complicated break up ‘Seriously, could write that shit in a novel’ Isak had assured him. There had been apparently five girls who had asked him out, one, this evening - a slytherin fifth year - who had broken down into tears and had refused to let him go when he’d tried to comfort her, in the middle of the common room as well. 

“Sounds like shit,” Even commented

“Nah, they’ll get over it, it’s cause I’m new still,”

“I don’t know you are pretty hot,” Even laughed

Isak winked at him, “You think I’m hot?” Even Shrugged him off with an eye roll and Isak stepped closer to him posing theatrically, “You think I’m hot,” he repeated.

“Shut up.” Even mumbled, but he was still looking back fondly at Isak who was grinning madly. Even stood up from his chair.

“Have you been down to the lake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so much of this tea-fulled mess, 
> 
> I hope you like it so far, and if you have any suggestions or Ideas I'd love to here them, especially any ideas for scenes, I have a main plot hammered out but it's not definite, and I can always use ideas. Comment them here or message my tumblr - the username is -lostinthemaze- 
> 
> Much Love, Nora x


	4. Fireworks

“Where are we going?” Isak whispered,

Even turned back round to smirk at him as he unlocked the gate and held it open for Isak to walk through.

“To the lake.” Even replied, still smiling as Isak rolled his eyes.

“No. What are we doing there? I know where the lake is.”

Even scrambled down the path a little way so he could offer Isak a hand, which was less than graciously refused. The path was difficult in the dark if you weren’t used to it, but if Isak through he could do it alone then Even was happy to make fun of him falling for the rest of the journey. Isak slipped, Even laughed. 

“Piss off” Isak grumbled; he helped himself up on Even’s shoulder, if Isak felt Even shiver, he didn’t say anything. “Oh, so you do want my help then?” Even teased. Isak held his arm intermittently while they made their way down the rest of the path until they both spotting a little light in the trees by the lake side. 

“Aww” Isak cooed turning to him, his hand still resting on Even’s shoulder. “This is so romantic Even, I didn’t expect this after all the research stalking,”

“You probably won’t think so when you meet my mates down there” Even laughed nodding towards the light. Isak scoffed and wiped away a tear

“The man of my dreams, betrayed me.” 

Isak’s hair glinted in the moonlight like it was threaded with silver and gold. Isak's clothes all for him perfectly, as if they were part of him as well and as innocent as all this staring was and likely just down to Isak's veela blood, Even thought this was probably something better kept away from Sonja, his friends to in hindsight. 

Mutta had been planning this since the holidays and had managed to talk exclusively about what they were going to do, since they'd come back without actually mentioning what they were doing. Knowing Mutta probably something that involved fire in some way that broke several school rules - hopefully enough to impress Isak. 

Even let Isak walk a little in front of him to frame him nicely backlit form the light of the school his reflection in the water as he strode towards the wand light half hidden in the trees. He should draw this, and then put it somewhere no one will ever see, because he had a girlfriend and he wasn't one of the weird kids that people laughed about with glassy eyes that spoke in almost riddles even though he felt like it sometimes. 

Isak turn around his eyes sparkling towards Even, ran a little to catch up. 

“Do you do this a lot?” Isak quizzed hold back onto Even’s arm as he slipped a little over the grass. “Sorry” Isak laughed.

“Yeah, drives Professor McGonagall insane, but what else’s school for, right?” 

Isak smiled as he nodded, “definitely.” 

As they reached the edge of the wood they could hear the excited whispers of Even's friends Elias’s wand was held over them with Mutta and Yousef stood over something on the floor. Adam was sitting laughing as they struggled and Mikael stood behind him and saw Even and Isak first. 

Even jogged over to them with Isak just behind him, watching Mikeal signal to the others he was here. Yousef turned to look at him leaving Mutta and Elias in the dark who quickly reached up to pull the light back over what ever they were crouching by. 

“Hey,” Even said hugging Yousef first and patting Adam on the head. 

“Why'd you bring that?” Mikael complained frowning at Isak, who blinked in confusion. 

“This is Isak,” Even said stepping to the side to let Isak step forward. The rest of the boys all introduced themselves accept Mikeal who just raised is shoulders asking for an explanation. 

Isak moved to introduce himself to Mikael as well holding out his hand which Mikael ignored and muttered out a hi. Choosing instead to crouch down next to what looked like a selection of fireworks stuck into the ground haphazardly. 

Isak turned back to Even and shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Mutta this year had brought with him a selection of items form Weasley’s wizard wheezes - often hailed as the best joke shop in existence - his current focus was on several fireworks they would set off to celebrate the beginning of the year and to scare the living daylights out of the caretaker. Mutta began to describe excitedly the plan, which involved setting of fireworks they’d stuck around the lake in sequence so that the groundskeeper would be running after them in a huge circle. 

The boys lay down to hide in the buses before they set of the first firework. Isak was wedged in between Even and Yousef, and Even revelled in the feeling of Isak’s thigh pressed into his. Yousef’s wandlight went out leaving them in relative darkness, and even traced the edges of Isak’s face that reflected the soft light of the castle. Lights from a miniature castle reflected made clusters of starlights that glittered in his eyes. THe first firework was set of across the lake turning the water ripples a bright crimson gold as the sky was lit up with glittering gold and red sparks. Isak’s smiled reached into perfect little dimples as he smiled. 

The boys erupted in laughter as they watched the comically small figure of the groundskeeper running out of the comically large stone hut he lived it, shaking his fist and yelling colourful obscenities at the flashing red lion that growled above them. His little legs stomped around the edge of the lake to the source of the first firework when a second one flew out from the corner of the woods, this one blue and forming a loud whistling whirlpool in the air as the last of the lion trickled away. All the colour danced beautifully over Isak’s face, Even was entranced.His golden hair was shined under a blue haze that rested over the lake. The Boys laughed as they watched the groundskeeper shake with fury as he was urn back and forth between new fireworks. 

Mutta and Yousef leaned forward to check on the firework in front of them, and Isak moved to help slipping his hand down towards it to push it upright. Mikeal slapped his hand away before he could reach. 

“Leave it.” he muttered, “You’ll mess it up,” Mikeal stood and motioned for the rest of the boys to follow. “We need to head back before this one goes off.” 

Mikael walked away quickly trailed by Mutta and Adam, who both looked a little confused.

“Isak -” 

“It doesn’t matter,”

Isak walked off as well staying far behind the other boys but walking fast enough that Even knew he wasn’t waiting. Even was left on the lake with Yousef, trying to read Even’s face, until another firework went off much closer to them.

“Shit, We gotta get back quick” Yousef cursed and grabbed Even’s arm to pull him away and follow the awkward procession back up to the castle. Yousef climbed quickly with him scrambling to catch up with Isak, although he didn’t really know why. Mikeal seemed to hate him and Even had no explanation. 

As Even climbed the last steps towards the castle he found himself back in the centre of the same group he’d been in at the bottom - Isak included - since their route back inside was blocked by an unimpressed looking McGonagall.

*  
“An absolute disgrace.” 

If any one woman could make six almost fully grown boys cower in fear it would be their Headmistress McGonagall, and currently Even found himself in that situation. They were lined up in their usual order, plus Isak, in front of her desk, each boy held their arms tight in front of them in an attempt to lessen the oncoming.

“You are seventh years, You are Ravenclaws, you should know better then to be found after hours setting of fireworks, did you imagine some how that you would not get caught? And more importantly; you are meant to be setting an example to the new students not inviting them to join your idiotic foolery.”

Yousef rubbed his forehead next to him as they waited in silence as until McGonagall had decided her message had sunk in. 

“Does anyone have anything to say for themselves?” 

No-one did. 

Even could hear Mutta Shifting his feet uneasily as the room fell into another silence.

“In that case I will see the five of you for a week's detention, starting here tomorrow at four o’clock, You will go back to your tower now. Valterstan wait here.”

They left in a hurry all passing Isak who remained still, looking at his feet as Even passed. As the door to the office closed behind them, the group let out a collective breath. 

“Merlin, Mutta”

“I thought she was gonna kill us for sure.” 

They laughed, it was hardly the first time they’d all been caught.

“That little shit got away with it though,” Mikeal moaned.

“Mikeal what are you talking about he was right there with us?” Even protested, the group had drawn to a halt outside the charms classroom, one of the windows had been left open letting in the cold air from outside.

“Didn’t you her ‘you five have detention’ not six.”

“She did say that,” Yousef admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! Sorry this update took a while you can blame Michael Gove or someone (It's probably mostly me being lazy though - sorry).
> 
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions for this story or any requests for one shots (they would be short but their fun to write!) You can comment here or message my tumblr https://-lostinthemaze-.tumblr.com/ or _lostinthemaze_
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Nora


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating again! 
> 
> Sorry I've been away on exciting travels for a while minus my phone and internet. Only got back for a few days and now I'm away again with limited internet once more. 
> 
> I'll try and update as much as possible, leeching of other peoples data since mine has left me for dead!

The first day of detention, Isak wasn’t there. The five of them had walked from their dormitory with the question floating silently between them. As soon as they’d crossed into the Isak-free detention room, Mikeal had given him a look made up of equal parts smugness and annoyance. The tower of anxiety he’d built up avoiding Isak all day had crashed down all the wrong way because Mikeal was right and all he could do was let the ruins ferment as they sat in an absolute silence under the unforgiving shadow of professor Mcgonagall, who as a mark of the severity of their crimes and of had chosen to preside over their detentions herself. 

Two more days of avoiding Isak in the extreme. Even essentially locking himself in the dorm room all day until the last possible minute and taking intensely complicated routes to lessons that almost always made him ridiculously late. Honestly he couldn’t spend another lunch trying to entertain Sonja, especially since she’d noticed his odd behaviour.

“I don’t think you understand how important this year is for your future.” she’d lectured,  
“First, you and your mates have got a week’s detention and now you’re not even turning up for lessons.”

He’d given up wednesday morning, and now was trying to convince one of Sonja’s Slytherin friends to let him into the dorm room later so he could apologise, which ended up being much harder than he anticipated as the girl - Maudie Greengrass - took the houses separation very seriously. At least until he mentioned it was Isak he needed to talk to, which, to Even’s annoyance appeared to reverse her entire stance on the situation as she’d “Been desperately hoping for a chance to talk to him, and not look like those desperate groupies that follow him around all day - I swear.” at this she'd scowled over at the group hovering in a cloud near Isak's usual seat.

“They don’t have any sense of integrity.” She’d added with a dramatic sigh and he left her bubbling excitedly over her future prospects with Isak.

*

That lunchtime Even found himself waiting uneasily outside the entrance to the slytherin common rooms. Despite being it being midday the corridor was cold and dark, leading him to wonder why anyone would wish to live at these levels of the castle. The air was at once thin and damp and made him shiver almost as much as the curious stares he got from all the the students leaving lunch, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike in there desire to know what is going on around them, in full.

Maudie had disappeared behind the portrait at least ten minutes ago with a firm request for him to stay put, promising that she would ask Isak to come outside. Isak was still absent, either Maudie had forgotten or Isak had refused her request which seemed much more likely given the present circumstances and Maudie, while being excruciatingly shallow had a memory to rival any other, especially where other people's misadventures were concerned.

It took Even another five minutes before he concluded that Isak must now despise him, probably because of Mikeal. Maybe one of his friends had said something spiteful. Isak might blame him for getting in trouble. 

But then the portrait swung open again this time from the inside, another girl from Isaks group stormed out. 

The girl had long chestnut hair that framed delicately a fierce expression directed with full force at Even that made him step back a little.

“You’re looking for Isak?” She charged. 

Taken aback, Even stammered for a second; firstly from the force of her entrance and secondly from her familiar pronunciation of Isak’s name. 

“I’m Even…” He tried but this did not seem adequate for the girl. 

“I know who you are, you’re the one who got Isak into trouble in his first week, and made him mope about miserably for days. What I would like to know is why the hell you’ve come to bother me about him now!” 

The girl stood with her hands on her hips staring Even straight on, her eyebrows raised demanding an answer. Before he could start he was interrupted by another pair of footsteps behind him and someone calling out a name.

“Eva!” a familiar voice, Even turned to see Isak and Jonas, coming down the stairway that led up to charms classrooms. Jonas looks as cheery as he did the first time they met and Isak looks so beautiful that Even forgets to be upset because Isak is breathtaking. 

Isaks presence warms the whole corridor, lifts Even up and away from Eva’s light hearted conversation with Jonas, having seemingly forgotten all her quarrel with him. That is until Even remembers that Isak probably hates him, which seems like the worst possible thing in the world right now and brings back a little of Even’s nausea from earlier. 

But then after a flicker of recognition, Isak isn’t even looking at him absorbed in Eva and Jonas’ conversation in a fast norwegian that Even could never hope to understand. Fuck it he thinks.

“Isak,” He says

Isak, Eva and Jonas all turn to him. It makes him rock a little awkwardly and he tries to ask to speak to Isak alone. Before he can stutter out more than a syllable Isak pulling him away into a stairwell, just round the corner, hidden from Eva's interested eyes.

“You came to see me?” Isak wispered his eyes alight. Even's defenses melted, partly because Isak didn't seem angry at all and partly because any defenses Even could have put up would not have lasted under Isak's gazed.  
An unplanned ‘of course’ escaped Even's mouth, jarringly loud compared to Isak's soft whisper.

Isak smirked at his obvious panic, pulled them in closer. 

“I thought your friend was gonna spread all his shit on to you.” 

The way Isak spoke was at this point so different from anything he'd ever heard from him before, seeming to slip out of his usual self for a moment, the change was at once so shocking and so small that Even wondered if it was veela magic that let Isak's emotions erupt out filling the entire room and Even, before he pulled them back in again storing them carefully deeper that he'd left them. 

“Micheal?” Even wondered out loud.

“So he hasn't even tried then?” Isak seemed immensely glad at this and let his hand rest on Even's arm. It made Even almost pleased that he had absolutely no idea what Isak was talking about, almost, because the Ravenclaw in him wouldn't let it go.

“Tried to do what?”

Isak bit his lip, his head down but looking up at Even still, shuffling, working out his next words in his head.

“I always forget your muggleborn.”  
Even didn't remember telling him either.

“You know the war, and how it was meant to be, or people say it's the end of Wizarding discrimination forever and a load of other bollocks that might be true if everyone that lived on was fucking Albus Dumbledore. A shit ton of people died in that war, so no we're not gonna come out of it full of joy and forgiveness.”

Isak was right in how Hogwarts treated their history, it was difficult coming here for Even, entering a world where which side your parents had fought on, in a war he'd never heard of, was more important than anything you could ever do in your lifetime. All the while everyone would tell him the war was fought over people like him, back and white, good and evil, Harry Potter and Voldemort. 

“People like us, my grandma, didn't come out of it so great. All the wizards treated non-humans like shit even before.” He paused “Although, it was never to back for us as we look human enough and pretty enough. Then when the war came, all of a sudden both sides were desperate to have us; offering all these promises in their future, that we'd be able to keep land and use schools and hospitals, that kind of thing. None of us gave a shit about that stupid human squabble until then.” 

Even felt Isak's words all around him and in him twisting freely in such magnitude that Even thought every single word was more important that anything anyone else could ever say, he knew his was Isak's veela unleashed, and it was beautiful. 

“So we chose sides, and sometimes the wrong one. That's what micheal’s got against me, possibly my second cousin three times removed’s son in law killed his uncles first wife's new husband's brother. Maybe it wasn't even a Veela. Either way es grown up blaming me and my kind single handedly for his family's loss in the war, and trust me he's not the only one on this god forsaken island.” 

“I could never hate you.” Even whispered, this time a little too quiet but it seemed to ease Isak into himself again and pull his attention all into Even, who basked in for a second before he fully realised what he’d said. And then before he could panic Isak had pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss pulled Even forward so he could push Isak into the wall. Isak's hands all over his back and under his neck encouraging him to take all of Isak he could. Desperate tasting the magic that coated Isak's lips and tongue and skin. Even pushed Isak back into the wall as they kissed, slipped his hands around Isak's back to keep at the same time. Kept going desperately until Isak moaned from being held up against the wall and Even moaned cause he thought it was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in his life and they both had to take a breather. 

Isak stretched his head back against the wall letting Even see the whole of his neck. He was panting lightly and smiling with his hands still wrapped around Even. 

Even leaned down again to kiss his neck, which made Isak moan even more loudly. 

“Even,” Isak whispered pushing Even back again, “Wait, I need to check if this is okay with you.” 

Even frowned “what are you talking about, why wouldn't it be okay,”

Isak's hands ran down his shoulders until they were touching finger tips, and Even leaned in to hold them. 

“Don't erm… muggles have a problem with homosexuals.”

“Homosexuals.” Even mocked

“What!” Isak gasped, “Is that the wrong word?” 

“Not technically,” Even shrugged. 

“Shut up you twat, what am I meant to say?”

“Gay people? How come you know twat and not gay?” Even asked 

“Cause I learnt English of my Mum and her old books,” Isak exclaimed “It's not like you speak a word of Norwegian anyway!” 

Even laughed, smiling cause Isak was smiling. 

“My mum would love you,”

*  
Even’s Mum had also loved Sonja, who was waiting up in the tower for him, he'd promised he wouldn't be more than half an hour. He spelled the time quickly, breaking of with difficulty from Isak's hand and his stare. 

“I need to go.” He whispered. 

Isak let go immediately, making a hushed joke about Cinderella and leaving Even feeling nauseous again. Isak turned and stepped out into the corridor and down the hall seeming to recognise that Even wasn't fully able.

“I need to go.” He said again to himself.

He stood up, and pushed himself up the stairs to the tower. He felt like throwing up, it got worse with every step he took, all his insides filled with lead. He could see the door of the common room looming above him, like when he was a first year desperatly trying to answer a riddle. Thinking on it, he should have pretended he didn't know the answer stayed out here a little longer took a breather get over the last bit of Isak’s magic. 

But he wasn't thinking, and answered the riddle, one he'd heard a hundred times before without even pausing. Sonja was sat on one of the plush blue sofas her face lit up by the warm fire surrounded by her loving and judgemental friends who thrived in gossip and heartbreak. 

Even figured he had three options

Go no further with Isak, keep Sonja happy. 

This was not possible because of Isak's continued existence unfortunately as it would cause the least pain.

Continue dating Isak in secret.

This was also not possible because of Sonja's friends and Even's inability to act rationally in front of Isak.

Thirdly, break up with Sonja, have beautiful guilt free sex with Isak. 

He'd have to get it over with quickly to or risk the worst parts of all three.

So, pumped up from kissing Isak, Even walked over to stand in front of Sonja, told her that he wasn't invested in there relationship anymore and wanted to see other people. He barely kept himself from going on and walking up the stairs to the dorm realising that he wasn't fully together right now.

Sonja, sat stunned and near tears, as the girls around her all leaned in to fawn over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It's hard to think of cold England stuck in the European heat wave. 37°C is not a temperature suitable for human habitation, especially when there's no AC!
> 
> As usual please leave some feed back or suggestions for the next chapters. It's nice to know you're all real people!
> 
> Message me on tumblr as well @-lostinthemaze- 
> 
> Nora xx


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop another chapter, my lack of internet is helping! Forewarning - not quite guilt free yet.   
> Suprised? Things are never that simple. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

“Even are you okay?”

“Even?”

“Even!” 

“Even you absolute twat! Will you stop moping and prove to me that you haven't gone fucking insane.” 

Mikeal And Yousef were standing over Even, who had collapsed flat on his bed too well aware that he had crossed the line into the irrational, and very aware that Mikeal was not who he wanted to talk to. 

“Bet it's that fucking Veela,” Mikeal muttered, that made Even move, watching Mikeal face go from concerned to angry jumping at the chance to blame Isak. Even scowled at him hard, rolled over and made a sound that resembled fuck off. 

“Mikeal, if it is, that's not gonna help.” he heard Yousef Say from behind him.

The was some more bickering, then Mikeal seemed to leave and Yousef stay. 

“Is Isak involved?”

“Yes.” Even sighed. “It's my business.”

“Dude, you've known him less that a week and you just broke up with your Sonja in the dorm room with absolutely no warning. You know Isak's part Veela, they can fuck with your head.”

“So you're just gonna assume he's - what? - hypnotised me into liking him. You're just like fucking Mikeal I swear!”

Yousef scoffed, his eyes shakey.

“Even do you even know what happens to Mikeal’s dad? In the war?” Even shook his head. “Some Veela on the other side willed him into killing most of his family and half of the people living in their street. He killed some ridiculous number of people it was fucking insane. That fucking Veela then finishes off him as well.That's why he lives with his grandparents.”

“Shit.” Even mumbled 

Yousef shrugged as head moved to head out of the room.

“So just, avoid Isak for a bit, clear your head, just... watch out for yourself. Even if he's a great guy, you can hardly expect Mikeal to wwelcome him with open arms.”

*

Mikeal had been one of his best friend's since the first year. He wasn't by any stretch of the imagination the only orphan in their year, It was kind of odd for Even, no one raised an eyebrow at his single mum. Him and Mikeal had sort of found themselves on the train here, neither of them having siblings or even parents who could tell them anything useful about what to do where to go or sit. 

They'd been ushered together by a prim 6th year perfect girl, whose old uniform was far neater than both Even and Mikeals brand new stuff, into a cabin full of lost looking 1st years. Adam had been there as well, despite having about four sisters in the years above, Even supposed he just looked lost in general. 

Mikeal had even taken pity on him when Even revealed he'd only changed enough money for books and uniform and bought him some every flavour beans from the trolly as the rest of the 1st years in the cabin switched their pocket money for more sweets then they could hope to finish before the end of the journey.

Mikeal had even taken muggles studies with Even for his OWLs as a joke but had eventually gotten very into it, helped by the fact that the Professer let you play his video games on the weekends long as you wanted so long as you gave him a written essay on what it reflected of muggle culture at the end of the term. Even took great joy in introducing Mikeal to classics such as FIFA, laughing at Mikeals misguided attempts at muggle knowledge until Mikeals started getting better grades than he was last year.

I was also through Mikeal that he'd met Sonja.  
Mikeal was thoroughly interested in one of Sonja's friends, Even couldn't even remember what she was called now, and wagered that Even could get them introduced through Sonja, who he'd sat next to in charms for the last two weeks and had been offering to mentor him outside class if he wanted. 

Even and her had got together on the back stairs going up to the astronomy tower the Easter they'd both stayed over at school for the holidays. Sonja was hot and fun and last year Even still loved spending time with her. There was no denying though he just wasn't into it anymore. Isak or not. But she'd hadn't deserved the breakup she'd got.

Even somehow managed to keep himself in that room for the rest on the day until he fell asleep at about half seven. 

*

Sunday morning would have been so much worse if Even hadn't woken up at five. I meant he was able to sneak down to the kitchens and get breakfast before most people were up and that meant avoiding Sonja. 

Who apparently had been telling people fairly freely that she thought Even was having an episode, that he'd be back to himself tomorrow so not to worry about her. It annoyed Even immensely, if anytime he did anything she didn't expect, he was 'having an episode’ then fuck her. 

To be fair it wasn't how most sane people break up. 

Even had calmed down fully by about eleven. Forcing himself to do homework that he'd left for the week which kept him hidden in the library til at least two o’clock then he could head down and get a late lunch since Sonja usually eats early, head up to the infirmary to pick up his meds which for some reason had to be monitored by the school even though the school nurse was more clueless about muggle bipolar drugs than your average five year old. Later he could head out to the lake, it was getting too cold for most people, draw, perhaps drop by the muggles studies classroom and fuck about on the computers, head to bed at eight and hide in the boys dormitories for the rest of the evening. 

His plan went spectacularly and up until six o’clock the only people he spoke to were the house elves and the nurse. Unfortunately September weather is not to cold for Norwegians. 

Even had settled himself on the far bank of the river, with a good view of who was leaving the school, and with a quick drying spell on the ground and a warming one on his coat he was ready to sit here for at least a few hours. 

And he did, undisturbed, until he heard footsteps and voices from round the forest. Even tried to turn subtly but the boys noticed him before he managed it. Isak and his friends, If he could remember right Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi. 

Isak’s golden hair was covered with a white snapback on backwards, which would have looked horrendously cheesey on anyone else but somehow Isak made it classy, he was wearing a faded blue jacket as well and a warm wine coloured scared that compliment his eyes and made the green in them seem infinite. Isak was wearing tight black jeans as well, they fit so perfectly snuggly over his ass Even had to wrench his eyes away.

“Hey!” Jonas called interupting the boys laughing, “Even?”

“Hi” Even chocked back as he tried to roll over subtly shutting his drawing away. 

Jonas lead the group over to talk to him. 

“Mags you should warn him about the distressed drug dealer just out the main gate.” Jonas joked jabing at Magnus who scoffed loudly. 

“What?” Even said.

“Isak got a guys phone number of Chris in seventh year.”

Chris Schitshad was a Slytherin in Even's year, notorious with the ladies and from a very old wizarding family. Even had thought he was from Northern Europe too, that's possibly how they met. Perhaps Chris was trying to feed of the girls Isak turned away. 

Madhi, as his face broke into a wider grin than before added “Then Mags tries to pay him with normal money, despite the fact that's he's obviously muggle!” 

“Chris never told you he was a muggle, right Isak?” Magnus protested

Which made Isak laugh too, “What kind of Wizard deals weed?”

This made Magnus curse at him in Norwegian. “Is Even joining on friday?” he asked with a flick of his hair.

“Joining what?”

Isak smiled and shrugged, “just having a get together, do you smoke?”

A confident smile flashed over Even's face, “Yeah at home, don't usually buy it at school though.”

“Come on Friday then” Isak said rolling his eyes.

Jonas then said something quitely in Norwegian again to Isak, who nodded happily. Jonas, Madhi and Magnus left Isak behind with Even.

“They’re heading back, but I'd feel aw leaving you all alone.” Isak said, and he lowered himself down to sit beside Even on the back. Isak shifted on the wet ground until Even dried it quickly with his wand, making Isak smile greatfully. They both waited in silence until the laughter of the other boys faded away.

Before he had time to think, Isak swung himself over to straddle Even's lap. Even looked up in awe at the beautiful angelic boy with his features all lit up in the sun, making every inch of him almost sparkle. His hair looked so tempting blonde and silky, curling perfectly around his face. Even couldn't help reaching up to put his fingers through it. Which Isak took as a queue to kiss him greedily, Isak’s hair as soft as it looked, or even more so.

Touching Isak have Even the most wonderful feelings, each touch came with a champagne fizz of pleasure. Even kissed back desperatly loosing himself in the fact that he was practically holding Isak steady, Isak who was sat in his lap and kissing him.

Isak knelt up on the ground to get a better angle pulling Even up with him. Even let his hands slip down to rest over Isak's ass holding it softly through the jeans. Isak pulled away to smile at him, it made Even shiver with excitement. Isak leant down towards Even's neck and the movement pushed Isak's ass into his hands. Isak trailed his breath down Even's neck and over his collar then started with little butterfly kisses.

“Isak.” Even caught a breath.

Isak hummed in response and stopped to look up. 

“I need to slow down.”

Even almost took it back when he saw Isak’s face fall. He was about to start sputtering an apology when Isak shooshed him.

“It's fine, I'm just really into you.” 

Isak smiled as he sat back down next to Even on the grass. Even felt very empty. Even thought on why he was out here and what Yousef had said earlier and how he was still not quite broken up with Sonja. He made his excuses and left back to the castle leaving Isak lying in the orange glowing sunlight with a whispered “I like you too.”. 

*

Even slipped back to his original plan, found Mr Patel on the Muggle Studies classroom and was coherced into watching a cheesy Christmas film for his first year taster session in a month or so. “It needs to be something the muggle-borns’ll find interesting and the others will learn from.” His teacher mused.

“You should make them watch frozen.” Even joked “everyone loves it, even my mum!”

Mr Patel shook his head smiling, “I'm very out of touch with things these days. I'll trust you anyway, it'll be your fault if no-one joins my film club.”

The door to the room opened, luckily before Mr Patel could start asking about Even's coursework. Mikeal was there, confident expression dropping as he saw Even. The boy was holding some sheets of A4 lined paper. 'I’m not having any of that parchment nonsense in my class good simple reliable file paper, sources from the ailse of Tescos themselves’

“Mikeal!” Mr Patel exclaimed standing up from his seat. “Just the person I needed, I've got Even's opinion and I want yours on a first for the first years,”

Mikeal nodded and stood a little out of it for a second before he remembered the papers in his hand and handed them over to the professer. “I was just coming to ask if you could look over the first half of my draft.” 

“Of course,” Mr Patel smiled and tucked them away inside his plastic shelves he kept on his white desk. Even often wondered how he managed to make his classroom look so muggle. The walls were plastered to be almost smooth and painted a fashionable snow white, most of the furniture look as if it was straight from the IKEA catalogue and the biggest fixtures were his huge telly and bookshelf on the far side of the room stocked with a suggestion of books, films and games to intice the younger kids and for the old ones to watch, play, read and analyse until their eyes were falling out. 

Mikeal stood for a moment his eyes flickering over Even again before he spoke, “One of the new kids was wondering if you could show him how to charge his phone?”

Mr Patel grinned wildly at the prospect of new meat. “Send them over anytime.” He said with a flourish of his arms. “I’ll see you boys in lesson tomorrow, and Mikeal, it is very important to me that you watch a film called Frozen.”

Even said goodbye and followed Mikeal out calling after him in the corridor.

“Im sorry I was a dick the last few days, I talked to Yousef and he said -”

“It's fine,” Even interrupted, “I'm sorry too, I didn't really understand what had happened and… I really like Isak though.” 

“Yeah, I can tell.” Mikeal said with a laugh.

“You should meet him properly.” 

“No, I can't just trust him, I don't think you should either still, but we'll talk about it later when we've got time, we're nearly pushing curfew”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey, thanks for reading.
> 
> Please leave me feedback comment here or message me on tumblr @-lostinthemaze- .
> 
> Always appreciated! Hope you guys are good l, the heatwaves chilling where I am. I can now wear makeup without sweating it off!


End file.
